This invention relates in general to apparatus and method for destroying documents and the like and deals more particularly with an improved document shredding machine and method.
Machines for destroying classified documents and other confidential papers have gained widespread acceptance by government agencies, industry and business. However, the majority of these machines are large complex mechanisms designed for high speed operation to destroy large volumes of material and are relatively costly to produce. Such machines as have been provided for desktop operation are also relatively expensive to produce, require considerable desk space and do not adequately satisfy the need of the homeowner or small business establishment for an inexpensive compact machine suitable for light duty operation.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved document shredding method and an improved lightweight, compact, document shredding machine of simple durable construction which may be produced at low cost for light duty desktop operation.